thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Painter
""I'm in your castle!""- The Painter, making an innuendo. ""My Brush is mightier than your Sword!"" Another innuendo by him. Hey, you wanna know about the "Drew Pickles goes to ___ "videos, who filmed them? What about the "Secret Missing Episodes?" Well, a good 98.69% of the time, the guy behind these filmings is The Painter, an artist with a toolbox for a head. The Painter (b. March 20, 1979) (Height: 11 ft 9 inches) is a member of The Barney Bunch, who is from the game Castle Crashers. He is also known, although not better known as, the "Innuendo Painter". He is tied for the gayest robot (Alongside Astro Boy), in the universe, even though he is technically only half-robot History His blueprints were made in the 1700s, this was like an embryo stage for him. Also, yes, Barney corrupted the plans, to make The Painter straight, Apparently, the scientists wanted to create a new artist, but they died of a heart attack, no reasons why. When The Painter was born, he proceeded to rape the doctor. Due to this, he got kicked out of the hospital. He was actually born in 1950,(or at least, his head was born/created.) He used to work for a creature known as The Evil Wizard, (Screw Pickles in disguise,) but when The Painter found out about Screw Pickles, he quit immediately. Same thing applies to the other members of The Final 4. Later on in life, he took the famous photograph of Drew Pickles, Barney, Ronald McDonald, and Dick the Clown in speedos; it was then he experienced his first orgy ever. He is also known for having a cock so long, no one knows its length. Despite this, he turned down The Humongous Bunch. When he met Drew Pickles again in 2008, Drew realized about his head, that it could be useful. In return, he let The Painter join The Barney Bunch. Other Info Since he has a toolbox for a head, he can store tons of butt plugs, dildis, poopy pies, and God knows what else in his head. When he paints, his artwork comes to life due to the ultimate swellness of his paintbrush. These paintings are used by him in gang rape, butt-sex, orgies, and also many other things. One of the paintings he drew is even a Carrot Clock, meaning he is likely a member of The Clock Crew, despite disliking most of the Clock Crew members, and The Painter having no clock in him or on him. Turns out, it was revealed that when at a rainbow road radio station, The Painter fucked a clock, hence, he is a member. Despite being a newer member, he is favored by most, since his Paintings can come to life, dildis included. This adds plenty of the said stuff to the vault. Because of this, he has become a major member, in some swell weird way. Besides this, his paintings are used as dildis. He has even taught Drew Pickles some of his innuendos. Secretly, he is a photographer and has starred as the cameraman, for many, many pornos, Secret Missing episodes, and Drew Pickles goes to videos. He is not voiced by Speakonia, instead it is the Mac voice, Boing. When he doesn't get allowed to participate in the swell events like Barney Party, he gets very very pissed off, and teams up with the villains. The only one he doesn't team up with, is Hayden Panettiere. He can actually be a fair sport though, in many things. He LOVES to paint Paintings of his butt buddies! He fancys drew pickles fucking him with grunge music on. His likes to dress up as Spaghetti Sperm Man for halloween, otherwise he would be Glados. He works at Drewland High, as an artist, (No Shit.) and a Vice Principal. He and Guan Yu are rivals, normally competing for the top spot, despite someone, (Usually Zor,) defeating them. His affliation with The M-san Bunch is the 4th most important, since he got to see their leader, hence the fanart of him. He is a good friend of DOS Creator of the Lady Kluck Klan. Gayllery See here for more info. Category:Generation X Category:Faggots Category:Swell Category:Super Swell Pages Category:Ancient People Category:Unusual Members Category:1979 Births Category:Robots Category:Weirdos Category:Allies